


When you were mine

by Red_Tomato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lovers to Friends, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Kiyoshi cambió todo lo que sabía y lo volvió un caos, alterando el equilibrio natural de las cosas.
Relationships: Aida Riko & Kiyoshi Teppei, Aida Riko/Kiyoshi Teppei





	When you were mine

No estaba interesada en el Basketball, sin embargo, sabía todo sobre él; los equipos, el nombre de cada jugador en que participó en la Interhigh y la Winter Cup, movimientos y estrategias utilizadas, después de todo su padre fue parte del equipo nacional japonés y la costumbre de mirar los partidos seguía ahí.

.

El día en el que Kiyoshi Teppei entró por la puerta de su salón de clases junto a un montón de extraños mientras le sonreía estaba segura de que le traería un dolor de cabeza, problemas y que pondría su mundo al revés.

.

Su petición fue directa y muy sincera, sin embargo, no podía hacerle frente a algo que no amaba. Y aun así _Kiyoshi cambió todo lo que sabía y lo volvió un caos, alterando el equilibrio natural de las cosas. Era un tipo molesto, un verdadero jugador de equipo de esos que no aparecen a menudo, un sujeto que sólo veía lo positivo en las cosas._

No falta decir que le rechazó muchas veces, pero siempre regresaba con esa sonrisa estúpida plasmada en el rostro. Y le convenció de ser su entrenadora a regañadientes.

_._

Cuando consiguió que Hyuga Junpei se uniese a su pequeño, pero completo equipo, notó la gran determinación del corazón de hierro. Y algo cálido comenzó a brotar en su interior.

_._

Sus rutinas eran normales, flexiones; vueltas por todo Seirin; saltos, etc, etc., aunque medio equipo estaba a punto de colapsar, él siempre parecía animado, tan vivaz.

Así eran de todas sus tardes.

_._

Fue hasta la Interhigh que se dio cuenta lo que significaba la cálida sensación al estar cerca de él, entonces comprendió que estaba enamorada del número siete de Seirin, de Kiyoshi Teppei.

_._

Habían perdido hacía escasos tres meses cuando Kiyoshi se confesó, un día después de que inició el verano. Sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza fueron objeto de burla del más alto, pero no se molestó en lo absoluto, era así como lo amaba.

.

Sintió tanta dicha cuándo Teppei la besó por primera vez en el almacén del gimnasio después del entrenamiento, un martes por la tarde durante el campamento de verano del club. Si alguno de los chicos notó sus rostros rojos camino a casa nadie dijo alguna palabra.

Para Riko esas pequeñas sonrisas, su nombre ser pronunciado tan suavemente eran muestras de que Teppei le quería de verdad. Muestras de que eran el uno para el otro por más diferencias que llegasen a tener. Pero cuando las discusiones por su lesión se volvieron constantes, aquellos días pasaron tan rápido que no se percató cuando Kiyoshi dejó de ser suyo.

Le amaba más que a cualquiera en el mundo, pero no estaba dispuesta a verlo sufrir de esa forma. por ello decidió que era mejor seguir siendo amigos aun cuando su corazón seguía latiendo cómo la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos. Era mejor a seguir hiriéndose el uno al otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Mine de Aimer, incluida en el sencillo StarRingChild lanzado en 2014.
> 
> [No está beteado por lo que me disculpo si encuentran algunos detalles en redacción u ortografía]


End file.
